


The cases of Paul mertens: longer and updated

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pokemon, Rock & Rule (1983), The Great Mouse Detective (1986), darkman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: one of my works, now with more content and more decent.





	1. Chapter 1

1st case: the darkman case.  
it all began in the 1990s, a 14 yr old boy called Paul mertens was babysitting a small and innocent 8 yr old Paullie Mertens, after the encounter that he witnessed at gotham's university, he was more focused and interested in the world of heroes, while he was with paullie and her haunter, they saw on the tv, on the news, people talk about a mysterious figure that wanders at the top of the building.  
At this point, Paul began his first case: he began to take photos and interview some people about that figure.  
After some investigations, Paul was at his room at gotham's university, he saw little paullie playing medievil.  
The phone started to rang, paul picked up the phone.  
Paul: hello, paul speaking.  
???: hello there, please met at the city's main hall.  
Paul:ok(hangs up the phone),well paullie i have to go.  
Paullie: im ok Paul, i had haunty,dont worry,ok?.  
Paul: ok  
Paullie: could you buy some pizza bagels, groceries and crystal pepsi?, i had to see x-men.  
Paul:ok, and how about rent a movie.  
Paullie:at blockbuster?  
Paul:yes.  
paullie:ok.  
As paul go out, he went to the city hall.  
???:I've been waiting for you.  
Paul:hello,sir.  
???:You are...  
Paul:Paul Nolan Mertens.  
???:im durant.  
Paul: what do you want?  
Durant:well, i see that you are investigating about...Darkman?.  
Paul: darkman?  
Durant:yes, that figure that been walking through the cities, known as peyton, you i wanted to kill him,but, you can do it,right.  
Paul:well, i have started that case, but i'll do it myself, tomorrow night, i'll be one rogue more.  
After that he returned to the university, little llie was happy when he returned.  
The next day,Paul went to his home, he found a white mask that resembled an owl on his parent's room, his parents let him uses it, paul bought some black paint.  
Later,he babysitted again lil'paullie, but during the afternoon he started to work with the creation of his villain outfit: he began to modify the mask, he painted some vertical rectangles similar to a smile aroundthe mouth of the mask that resemble a muzzle of a medieval armor.  
he painted black all round the eyes of that mask.  
after that, he waited until night, after paullie's parents picked her up.  
paul wear his new mask, and his outfit(pants,grey shirt, a long brown coat and converse shoes), he went out to the city, he used his parkour habilities to go to the top of the building, after he jumped from top to top, he saw him: darkman.  
Paul has practised his batman-like voice.  
Paul: you.  
Darkman:...who are you?.  
Paul: i am..  
(At this moment,paul started to think his villain name).  
Paul: knightmare, i am knightmare.  
Darkman: ....  
Knightmare: i was send by your old enemy known as durant just to kill you once for all, just give up or else...  
(Paul was with julie at the dinner yesterday).  
knightmare: you what's goin' to happen to julie.  
Darkman: julie...  
Knightmare: lookin at your face makes me think if you are A FREAK!.  
Darkman let out a roar and thus begun the fight, the battle was so intense, well at least paul knows how to fight, after hours of an intense battle, paul does the final kill: paul pushes darkman and lets him fall down the building,killing him.  
Paul went down to the street and saw everyone: his parents, the police, the vans of the local,news,etc.  
This case was so popular that i appeared on the news, making paul famous.  
And thus the beginning of the cases of paul mertens.


	2. Chapter 2

2.the Luna game, the golden pokeball and the dead albino peacock case.  
This case started when Ponies became a thing.  
Paul was now 16 yrs old and paullie was 10, during his first steps of the cases, he was on park called: gadda da vida, that park was popular for kids and adults, while paul was walking through the cafeteria, he saw on one of the tables a golden pokeball, similar to the gs ball but it had on the left a half black net on it.  
Paul picked the pokeball, but suddenly he heard static, then he saw a jirachi, but it was Dark purple and blue, its eyes were black with some black liquid on it. Its eye on the center of its body was open.  
Jirachi:... end this.  
Then it dissapeared, Paul thought that it was an hallucination, the next day, a rainy and dark day, paul was with some people in an alley, they saw a corpse of an albino peacock.  
While investigating, they notice about a trilogy of three books about a same albino peacock, the 1 rst book was about its early years, the 2nd about its life and the 3rd one was about its death.  
The books were popular, the 3rd one told about the death of the peacock.  
Paul had a dream about a brown hedgehog with green streaks wearing a jacket was killing a peacock using the spindash.  
Paul woke up and had the idea, later, it was revealed that the one who killed the peacock was the same hedgehog from paul's dream called Moebox. He killed the peacock(who was lord shen)due to the peacock's evil plan, moebox was not sended to jail.  
After that, Paul and paullie spend some days at equestria, both were the only humans who were at equestria, Paullie enjoyed to be with pinkie pie,they became best friends, also she became very best friends with discord, they loved caos.  
Paul was ok, but he looked at luna, something was wrong.  
at night, while paullie was on her bed, she saw a pony similar to pinkie, but it was red with black eyes was in her room, paullie was so scared that she called paul, llie told him about the nightmare, paul had some nightmares about that red pony.  
During some nights, paullie started to play with the red pony, while paul had nightmares about what was happening to luna.  
but paul had to beat that nightmare and save luna.  
After 5 nightmares, he woke up, he save luna, he saw at the window, paullie and luna, paullie was holding the golden pokeball, also the jirachi appeared but normal, it looked at paul and said: thank you.  
everything ended for them,but no.  
after several weeks, Discord died at the age of 57 due to an illness, then some days, pinkie pie was found dead at the sugar cube corner and the last day, fluttershy died due to intoxication  
equestria's colors were fading away, the mertens had to go away from that city, the mertens were on the car, paullie was sad after the loss of pinkie pie and discord.  
Paullie saw at the window of the car, the dark sky and some pokemon.  
Paullie: look paul, clefairies!.  
Paul: i remember that you had a clefa sweater one.  
paullie: i was 9.  
But suddenly, paul saw in the middle of the road a dark and tall figure, it had a rusty metal arm as a right arm, also it had a clock on its chest.  
Paul: Paullie, you need to hide using that blanket.  
Paullie:ok.  
Paul:not you again.  
(But suddenly it appeared a shiny clefairy).  
Paullie: look paul, a shiny!.  
Paul: shush.  
Paullie:ok.  
(The dark figure followed the shiny pokemon).  
Paul: its gone paullie, get out of the hiding.  
Paullie: at least, air!, wait who's that dark figure?.  
Paul:someone we know.  
Paullie:...  
Then paul saw at the backseat of the car, paullie sleeping while hugging her discord plushie.  
As paul was driving away, the only thing they have from equestria was some photos and mementos, and of course, the discord plushie.


	3. Chapter 3

Case 3: the Mok Case.  
Today was Paullie's 13th birthday, paul gave it to her the guitar:"the demon's fang" it was like the guitar version of the pick of destiny and also the pick of destiny, paullie was happy about the present, she was really interested in heavy metal and she knows how to play the guitar due she has demon cousins who love metal. Well, she was passing through puberty, some other girls had to pass their puberty like "omg im bleeding" and all that, but paullie had testosterone,so her voice sounded a bit like nathan explosion from metalpocalypse.  
Back to the case, paul was with her at a subway entrance that looked like the metropolitan thing from france, due it was her birthday, paul thought it was the perfect place for her.  
Paullie: paul where we are going, this is just a normal subway entrance.  
Paul: this is not an ordinary subway.  
As they entered, paullie was amazed, it was the first time she entered at the subdemon.  
The subdemon is an amazing subway founded in the victorian era as a refuge of the ones who where at the mertens bros(paullie's ancestors)side. This subway 3 floors: the second floor is the main one, is like the london subway but with some decorations that were kept from the victorian era to the 1990s.  
There's a lot of shops of music,comics, heavy metal,etc,Also theres restaurants like mcdonalds, subway....  
also theres a concert room where everyone can see their favourite singers and artist sing in there  
Theres an old elevator that leads you to the first and third floor.  
The first floor leads you to where the music offices and other ones are, it a gray hallway with some doors.  
The third floor leads you to the galleries, these are some underground-like catacombs it has a lot of tunnels that guides you to see some paintings about famous events like: the near apocalypse of '09.  
also the subdemon is connected to some specific sewers as secret hidings.  
after telling this, Paullie was so amazed that she started to wandering around.  
Paullie: holy shit,this place is heaven!.  
Paul:of course.  
Paullie: look paul, sabaton!, look a disc of angel!, acdc, kiss..  
then the mertens spent the afternoon in there, they saw the galeries , they bought some comics and vinyls,etc.  
Paullie: can i go to the concert room.  
Paul: of course you can go.  
Paullie:yay.  
Then paullie went to the concert hall, she went up to the stage, she started to play some songs like: i was made for lovin you from kiss.  
Some people were amazed because of paullie's talent.  
Then a man with a black suit appeared, he saw paullie's performance, then he went towards paul.  
???: who is that girl.  
Paul:oh she's the one im taking care of, and you?  
???: im mok, singer and music producer.  
Paul: im Paul Nolan Mertens, biologist.  
Mok: and the girl's name?.  
Paul: that girl wearing a vaporeon sweater, she's Paula Strange Mertens.  
as paullie finished, she went towards paul.  
Paullie: didya look the people's faces, they love it!, hey whos that guy that looks like a dog.  
Paul: he's Mok, he's singer.  
Paullie:and?  
Mok: your talent is amazing, would you come to my office?.  
Paullie: i dont think so...  
Paul: you can meet him more, so go with him.  
Paullie: ok, if something bad happens to me with that guy, im blaming you.  
Then paullie went with Mok to his office. As they entered, she saw on his office some vinyls, grammys, old photos, and the main stuff of an office.  
Mok:first lets take a photo.  
(Mok took one of the cameras and takes a photo with paullie).  
Paullie: wow, you have lotsa grammies.  
Mok: i know, do you want a cupcake?.  
Paullie: oh thanks, but..what cupcake?.  
Mok: is just an ordinary chocolate cupcake.  
Paullie: ok,thanks Mok.  
(Then she eats the cupcake)  
Mok: i want to make an offer for you.  
Paullie: what offer?.  
Mok:well, you really want to be rockstar.  
Paullie: heavy metal.  
Mok: oh heavy metal singer, all you have to do is to join me.  
Paullie: what if i said no?.  
Mok: you'll suffer the consequences... just kidding, dont worry about that, but we still be friends.  
Paullie: ok.  
Mok: lets go to see your friend,so what he's thinking about that,ok?.  
meanwhile, Paul was worried about paullie, then, he saw two familiar faces.  
Paul: Omar,angel!.  
Angel:Paul, are you ok?  
Paul: yes, im worried about paullie.  
Omar: tell us what happened.  
Paul: a man named Mok just asked me about paullie and he went with her to his office.  
Angel: Mok,do you know about this guy.  
Paul: no.  
Omar: that mok took angel just to summon a demon.  
Paul: oh my god.  
Angel: so if he is with her.., he would do that plan, again!.  
Paul: oh no, what have i done. I need to stop him.  
(Paul tooks his white mask and wears it).  
Angel: what are you doing.  
Paul: Knightmare time.  
Then, paul saw Mok with paullie.  
Knightmare: stop right there.  
Mok: Paul?.  
knightmare: yes im paul, but im knightmare.  
Mok:what.  
Knightmare: how Dare you to use paullie to unleash a demon whos gonna destroy everything.  
Mok: what, but how...ANGEL!.  
Angel: i had to say it.  
(Paul goes slowly towards Mok).  
Knightmares: i know the consequences Mok.  
Mok: what consequences?.  
(Then paul pushes Mok, and a train that coming near by, kills him).  
Paullie: oh my god, you just killed mok.  
paul: well, he just slipped, oh hi paullie i didnt see you.  
Paullie: nah, iwas with angel, she told me that she and omar beat that demon with the power of music.  
Paul: great.  
Paullie: when im older i'll have a shop at the subdemon, i'll be the greatest evil with the power of metal.  
Paul: oh paullie.  
Paullie: do you still wearing that white mask.  
Paul: yes,i love to wear it, now i've showed you this...  
Paullie: can we go to the zoo, i have to see dave.  
Paul: ok.  
As they go out, one case added, and a experience.


	4. Chapter 4

4rth case: the ratigan case.  
This case was the most paranormal, scariest, saddest, with revenge,etc.  
Before this, Paullie was 16 yrs old,she worked at wayne enterprises at gotham as a part of batman.inc, also she created some proyects,the known ones were proyect 499 and 500, who actually are in the scp HQ.  
Everything went well until the death of the fifth robin, paullie had to ran away.  
She unfortunately fell down to the world of drugs and depression, she started a new life on main street, the most colorful city in the world of disney, except her and the characters from the dark ages, she reunited with her childhood friend: lucille, who worked on an abandoned deny's restaurant.  
Paullie began to work at the house of mouse as a waitress, but she was discriminated by the rest of the disney characters because she was self-aware,she ate apples from a basket(nothing happen to her).  
She met the horned king, they became friendos,yeah, the horned king protected her from the other disney characters because she was with him, a villain, and the relationship with characters was forbidden in the disney world.  
Although, she was at the house of villains in that halloween event.  
But her last straw at the house was one of the events that marked the story of main street, the house of mouse fire, yes, she burn the house and she shapeshifted into a three eyed monster and killed almost everyone, except the ones from the dark ages.  
After that, paullie had to stay at the horned king's or kingu(a nickname made by paullie)house, then bought a new york-esque house for her.  
The city became colorless and filled with sadness, many families had to move away. Now main street lives the bronze age.  
Well, Paullie had 17 yrs old and paul is now 18, he had to be with her due to her depresion and drug use, she had to take some prescription pills.  
Everything went well, but one day, when the mertens were at the streets, llie collapsed to the floor due to the drugs.  
Paul: oh my god, paullie, are you ok.  
(but paullie groaned like a zombie,then paul carries paullie).  
paul: dont worry about that, we are going to your house and.  
(The it started to rain so heavily).  
Paul: oh goddamn it,well change of plans, maybe we can go...  
(then, paul saw a mansion that looked like a mix between the phantom manor and the castle on the hill from edward scissorhands).  
Paul: maybe we should go there.  
(The mertens went to that mansion).  
paul: well, here goes.  
As the knocked the door, he saw a man wearing some black fancy clothes.  
???: who are you?.  
paul looked at the man's red eyes.  
Paul: errmmm, well, sir, my friend had collapsed and we need to refuge here, can we...  
???: yes you can come in.  
Paul: thanks sir.  
When the mertens come to that mansion, paullie started to walk like a zombie and she went to the sofa.  
Paul: i almost forgot, my name is Paul Nolan Mertens.  
???: who is that beautiful girl.  
Paul: my best friend, Paula Strange Mertens, known as paullie or the purple demon, and your name please?.  
???: my name is James padraic Ratigan.  
Paul: oh, thanks, Padraic, well i need to go for some aspirin and water.  
Padraic: what is an aspirin?.  
Paul: its a Medicine  
Padraic: medicine?.  
Paul: nevermind.  
as paul went out to get some aspirin.  
Padraic went towards llie.  
Padraic: people told you that you are known as the "purple demon".  
paullie: yeah.  
Padraic: but you are like a silk moth to me.  
Paullie: like mothra from godzilla.  
Padraic: who is godzilla?.  
Paullie:...  
Padraic: dont you mind if im the first person who is in love with you.  
(paullie look disgusted at him).  
Paullie: really?, ok.  
(Then,paul appeared.)  
Paul: i have some pills and a bottle of water, here you go paullie.  
(Paullie takes the pill and drinks water).  
Padraic: well, paul, you seem that you are a nice person, you are now in my henchfolk.  
Paul:what, and how about her?.  
Padraic: she's my girlfriend now.  
Paul: oh no.  
(Then paul saw another person).  
???: you arent the new one,right?, im fidget.  
Paul: hi, im paul.  
And thus it began this era known as the darkest time. People from mainstreet had to hide at the subdemon or the alleys. Just because they were scared of the world greatest criminal mind, some people had to wear monster costumes  
also the pad's relationship with llie was so popular that the fans called the ship Paulliegan. But the news about that ship was kick in the balls for the great mouse/human detective fandom, many fangirls made rants about that, they called paullie"bitch", they cried like babies, they wanted that their rodent female Ocs and themselves wanted to be with ratigan.  
some of the fans burned photos of paullie while listening"i dont like your girlfriend."  
the people from mainstreet started to wear gengar sweaters just to become the good people, the artists made beautiful paintings of her.  
paullie didnt like padraic at all, she didnt have a first kiss,first time,etc with that man. So they do not do anything.  
But for the mertens, Pad was mean to them, paul was his punch bag, and he just humiliates paul and thus the origin of paul's ptsd.  
Paullie had to escape from the mansion or shapeshift just to scare him.  
but pad love paullie too much.  
Well, The mertens met basil when they were hiding from padraic.  
not everything was bad, there a few good times, like when the mertens played golf brawl with fidget.(golf brawl is a game that consists in four players are in golf carts, one has to drive the cart and the other one has to fight against the oponent.),or when paulkie spent the afternoon at the carnival eating cotton candy and candy apples, yeah, everything was fun until padraic came, when he came, it was the end of the fun  
after she was with him, her sanity was now gone, she started to made weird things like doing drugs(she does that now), eat trash, sleeping on trees, park benches,etc, but draic still love her,but he made something that will change everything.  
the next day, paullie went to the mall, she saw padraic, his thugs and a some people.  
Paullie:what do you want?.  
Padraic: my sweet moth, you are the most beautiful woman i have seen in my life, you're the only thing i Had, so, will you marry me?.  
People:say yes!,say Yes!.  
Then at this point,her depresion turns into anger.  
Paullie: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, im only 17, you can’t do that!, i want to say you something you dont know: I HATE YOU, yeah i hate you since we met, you're just awful, motherfuckin' awful, you know what, i said no to your fantasy, this is over, i should met other people that arent like you!, screw you guys, im goin home.  
And she go out from the mall, everyone was shocked, they didn’t know that, ratigan was sad at this moment, but he ran away, meanwhile paullie was picking up some stuff at the mansion, then ratigan appeared.  
Padraic: Moth please, why..  
Paullie: LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!.  
Then Paullie go out of the mansion and she went to her car.  
Padriac: please give me another chance.

Paullie didn’t heard him, because she was now inside of the car, then she drive away from that mansion.  
Padriac:no.  
Paullie felt something, happiness, she was now free from that man, then she go to her apartment, everything now for them is now better.  
The goodpeople noticed that ratigan wasn’t here, they cheered, they hugged,etc., in the social media they post about what happened, they the image meme of: the evil is defeated.  
The goodpeople began to decorate the building with videogame related paintings for example a painting of twinmold.  
Also technology were free from their hidings, so main street return with its colors.  
But for the fans of Paulliegan, it was a bad day, they cried a lot, they went apeshit crazy, the fans posted a hashtag called: Cutforpaulliegan.  
And also they had fights with the goodpeople, who defended Paullie.  
Also a bad thing for the artists, they painted dark paintings about creatures suffering, some of them made paintings of link from ocarina of time, the goodpeople had to cover the statue of link and close the temple of time.  
The mertens had to go to a building just to be safe.  
Maybe right now it begins the events of ``The great human detective´´, right?.  
Just we´re gonna tell about what happened at the nearly end.  
Days have passed after that break-up, paullie was at the computer room, paul was walking through the hallways.  
Hours had passed, then Paul´s phone rang.  
Paul: hello?  
Fidget: paul..  
Paul: fidget, are you ok?  
Fidget: Padriaic..  
Paul: just tell me.  
Fidget: Padraic is dead!  
Paul: what.  
Fidget: he just fell down from that tower, he was fighting against basil.  
Paul: who found the body?  
Fidget: it was found by a pale creature, he has the number 499 on his back.  
Paul: proyect 499…, Okay fid, im gonna tell that to paullie.  
Fidget: ok.  
When paul hanged up the phone., he went to see paullie, she was at one of the computers, she was wearing some headphones, she was watching twitch plays pokemon, it was the final part of the stream, where the bot was at kanto´s elite four.  
Paullie: c´mon lord helix you can do it!  
Paul: Paullie, I have something to tell you.  
Paullie: YOU CAN DO IT LORD HELIX, FOR THE ANARCHY!.  
Paul: Paula.  
Paullie: OMG, DO THE FINAL KILL LORD HELIX, YOU ARE ALMOST END IT.  
Paul: Paula!  
Paullie: YAAAAAY, HE WON, WE WON THE ANARCHY!.  
(she remove the headphones and went towards paul)  
Paullie: Paul, the anarchy has won!, long live the Helix!  
Paul: paullie, I have to tell you something important.  
Paullie: what.  
Paul: Padraic is dead.  
Paullie: who?  
Paul: your ex.  
Paullie: ah my ex, wait,he´s dead?, holy shit.

After the announcement of padraic´s death, the goodpeople celebrated his death, the others feat. The order of criminality react like this:(author´s note: to know about what im talking about the reaction, well just search the video: meet the mcdonalds by rackaracka, but just watch from minute 1:45 to minute 1:55).  
Weeks later, the mertens had to go to padraic´s funeral, paullie was wearing a honchcrow sweater, paul was wearing a black suit.  
At the funeral, the order of criminality looked angrily at her, their grief was mixed with their anger, the thugs cried and saying something like:``I miss him´´, ``is not happening´´…  
Paullie spent the funeral playing on her phone pokemon red.  
Hours later, during the burial, everyone cried like babies, except the mertens.  
Also one of the order of criminality almost kills paullie,  
After the burial, everyone was at the funerary; paullie was watching a pokemon tournament at the tv while drinking her first jaggerbomb  
Then paul saw her.  
Paul: LLie we had to go.  
Paullie: ok paul.  
They return to Main Street after that.  
Days have passed after the funeral, everything went to normal.  
Until the phone rang again.  
Paul: hello?  
The Notary: are you Paul Nolan Mertens.  
Paul: yes.  
The Notary: im the notary, I have a testament of your friend before he died, could you please come to get inheritance.  
Paul: ok.  
The merts went to see notary, just to get the stuff, they were with the notary.  
The notary: it seems that in this testament says: to the one who were with me, i´ll give you my mansion with all my belongings and of course the car, please feed my cat: Felicia.  
Paul: and where´s the cat.  
The notary: now the cat is adopted by a family of 3.  
Paul: why he refers as ``to the people who were with me´´?  
The notary: it means that the mansion is for both of you.  
Paullie: but,why we are getting the mansion as a inheriant, we aren´t part of him.  
The notary: oh i remember that he told me that you and paul were the only thing they had.  
Paul:ok, a inheritance is an inheritance.  
The notary: ok, just sign there. Thanks.  
Then the mertens had the mansion as an inheritance.  
They returned to the Mainstreet, paul had an idea.  
Paul: how about next week, we are going to visit the mansion, what possibly would be so wrong.  
Paullie: I don’t know.  
The next day, they prepared the stuff for spending some days at the mansion.  
As they enter the mansion, they were a bit scared.  
Paullie: dude, but first we had to do some changes,right?  
Paul: like what?  
Paullie: can we put the hatsune miku portrait instead of my dead ex´s portrait.  
Paul:ok.  
Paullie: and also the wi-fi.  
The mertens began to spend the afternoon at the mansion, during the first night, paullie was wearing an ordinary pajama and she go to bed, and then she had a nightmare.  
The nightmare consisted of she was sleeping on her bed, but she saw a figure, she realized it was her ex, but like zombified version like risen up from the grave, she screamed.  
And then she woke up, she saw at the bedroom´s wall, a message written in blood that said: I miss you.  
The next day Paullie told to paul about the nightmare she had, paul also had a nightmare, it was just the beginning, during the week, some paranormal phenomena appeared. So paul had to put some cameras in some rooms.  
The first one that was recorded is when she wearing the ordinary pajamas was at the bedroom, but some invisible dragged out of the bed, at least she just escaped from that.  
Paul: fuck this, im gonna go the sofa.  
While she was at the sofa, she stared at the hatsune miku portrait, the difference was that miku had red eyes. Paullie blinked, miku was gone from the portrait, she blinked again, she saw miku staring at her, llie screamed and she woke up again.  
After that, the mertens were with basil, basil´s paranormal phenomenas that he experienced was worse than the mertens, so he had to retire his detective career.  
Basil: I don’t know that happened in my house, my enemy, who has fallen to that tower and presumed dead, he wrote this in my walls.  
Paul: what message.  
Basil: I lived bitch.  
During the afternoon, paullie was with basil.  
Paullie: you know what basil; it seems that my ex is tormenting us.  
Basil: maybe yes.  
Then paullie´s phone rang.  
Paullie: hello?  
Padraic: why are you with basil?  
(paullie then hangs up the phone)  
Paullie: basil, did you gave to my ex, my phone number?  
Basil: Paula, don´t you know that my enemy died.  
Paullie grabs basil in a violent way.  
Paullie: THEN WHO HAS PHONE!.  
Basil: just calm down.  
Paullie: I know what to do.  
The next day, paullie was with paul, she had an idea, an awful idea, paullie had a wonderful awful idea.  
Paullie: I had an idea!  
Paula: what idea?  
Paullie: remember what I said in my 13th birthday.  
Paul: that one day you´ll beat evil with the power of heavy metal.  
Paullie: of course im going to do that.  
Paul: but how?  
Paullie: I had my demon´s fang, well paul you had to pick that zora guitar.  
Paul: and the one whos gonna play the drums?.  
Paullie: yo, but this is going to be like that final battle on tenacious d, Im like blackjack and you,paul, you are that one from foo fighters, don’t worry about the drums, i´ll get someone.  
Paul: and the songs.  
Paullie: let´s make a medley-cover of my favourite songs, can we sing a new song form 5FDP called: wrong side of heaven, so i´ll see at the subdemon.  
Later, Paullie was at the subdemon, at the concert section, in the backstage and then she saw paul coming.  
Paullie: you´re just in time.  
Paul: I was changing my outfit.  
Paullie: well, I´ve the one for the drums.  
(paul looks at an old robot)  
Paul: dr.Phibes´s clock wizards, where did you get that?.  
(paullie stare at paul)  
Paullie: I don’t know, Duh, but I made some modifications.  
Paul: are you ready?  
Paullie: my body is ready.  
So they went out of the backstage and now they are on stage, paullie connected the robot.  
Paullie: is thing on?, ok, hi people of subdemon, as you can see we are tormented by my dead ex.  
Person: ya mean padraic?  
Paullie: yup, now were going to make a medley, just to beat him like tenacious D did with satan.  
Thus, the mertens start the medley with the song ``highway to hell´´ from ac/dc.  
While playing the song, paul saw the zombified padraic right in his corner of his eyes.  
Then paul started to shake, his left eye turned into a yellow and red one.  
Paullie: paul why are you stopping…your eye!  
Paul: what..arrghh!  
Random person: possession!  
Paullie:woah!  
But some invisible forces punched paul.  
Paul: continue the medley.  
Paullie and his pal continued the medley with the songs: ``Everybody hurts´´,``rock and roll all night´´,``the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny´´. And darkness by spf 1000, while she make the guitar solo part, paul, inexpectedly started to float, and flew out of the stage, right to the audience.  
Paullie: oh god.  
Paul´s eyes were yellow and red.  
Random person: oh no, he´s possessed by the ghost of the world´s greatest criminal mind, we´re fucked!  
Possessed Paul: haahahaha, oh you, yes im back, but what I can do!  
Paul´s heads rotates 360 degrees and then to its normal position.  
Possessed Paul: what are you going to do, my deary?  
Paullie: holy shit, first you need to get out from paul.  
Then some bloody marks of scratches appeared on paul´s body.  
Paullie: well, I have to do this myself.  
The, paullie pulls out a crucifix.  
Paullie: the power of satan, I mean Christ compels you, bitch.  
Paullie threw the crucifix, hitting on paul´s head.  
Paul: stop throwing me stuff, you woman!  
Paullie: I thought it was going to work.  
Paul: of course not!  
Paullie: well, ladies and gentlemen, ready for the grand finale!, guitar hero´s hardest song known as: through the fire and flames.  
Paullie started to play the song, then during the guitar solo part.  
Possesed paul began to shake, thus the ghost was released from paul´s body, paul woke up and ran to the stage.

Paul: im okay paullie.  
Paullie:yeah.  
Paul saw padraic.  
Paul: what a nice day for a Rock-so-cism.  
Padraic: you don’t.  
Paul: roll the music,paullie.  
Then the merts continued to play through fire and flames.  
Then a crack appeared, people and to go away from that, then some tentacles reached out from that crack and catched padraic, dragging him to hell.  
Padraic: this is not Over mertens, NOT OVER, CURSE YOU PAUL, CURSE YOU BASIL, CURSE YOU MY SILK MOTH, CURSE YOU TENACIOUS D, oh wait,my bad…CURSE YOU SUBDEMON!.  
Then padraic was sended to hell and the crack closed.  
Paullie: we won, thanks to the power of heavy metal.  
Everyone cheered the mertens.  
But someone familiar appeared.  
Mok: hey guys,did I miss something?  
Paullie: MOK!  
Paullie went happily towards Mok.  
Paullie: dude, you´re alive!  
Mok: of course, it seemed that the power of metal resurrected me.  
Paul: what?  
Mok:oh hi paul.  
Paullie: You know what Mok, I accept your offer, im gonna work for you, I don’t care if you are using me to unleash a demon!.  
Mok:ok.  
Paul: well, congrats llie you have now a work.  
Basil: you guys, are you allright?.  
Paul: basil!  
Paul went toward basil.  
Paul: yo, I defeated your worst enemy!  
Basil: thanks paul.  
Then basil hugged paul.  
Basil: you have the same scars as me when I was at that final battle at the tower.  
Paul: now we are blood bros, but I defeated your enemy with paullie, you´ll return to your detective career,right?  
Basil: no, I just became a furry.  
Paul notice that basil was wearing a furry costume, but without the head part, then basil put his furry costume´s head part.  
Basil: now you must call me by my furry name: fuzzy cat.  
Then basil goes away.  
Basil: (8)nico ni, nico ni(8)  
Paul: what the fuck.  
Paullie: mok, i need to do something important.  
Mok: like what?.  
Paullie went to see the horned king, who was with Lucille.  
Paullie: Kingu  
Horned king: what do you want?  
Then paullie kissed The horned king, everyone cheered.  
Paullie: I have to do this, but only once, we are best friends, and you are corpse.  
Horne dking: that sounds logical.  
Paullie: well people, JAGGERBOMBS FOR EVERYBODY!.  
Everyone: HOOOORAAAAAYY!.

Then the light has returned to Main street, the people were happy again, the day was saved by the mertens and the power of metal.  
This case was famously known as the darkening and the final battle as the battle of subdemon, the artist from the subdemon made a new section of the galleries for those famous events.  
Then Paul mertens started to pack up their stuff to return to gotham, while Paullie was at the roof of the mansion.  
Paul: well, we all prepared to return to gotham, paullie, would you please get down of that roof?.  
Paullie: of course!.  
Then unfortunately, Paullie slips and falls to the ground.  
Paul: oh my lord, paullie are you ok?  
Paullie: yeah paul, im ok, the thing is why we are in that mansion.  
Paul: you have…  
Paullie: yes, selective amnesia, I can remember some good parts but the rest,no  
Paul: like your ex.  
Paullie: what are you saying paul, I don’t have an exboyfriend.  
Paul: you know padraic.  
Paullie: who´s padraic?.  
Paul: nevermind, let’s go to the car ok?.  
As then they go to the car and drive away from Main street.  
Anyway, this is the end of the cases of Paul Mertens.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue:  
A year has Passed since the events of TCOPM, Paullie is now 18 yrs old, she made a band called: Hellmoths, and published her first vinyl known as the fools of amnesicon and it was big success,she has now a heavy metal shop at the subdemon, she left the medications,but she still do drugs, she lives now in gotham and her boyfriend is now Ra´s al ghul.  
Paul continue his work at gotham´s university, he wrote a book called: the cases: the whole thing, a book which contained about the cases with some photos and anecdotes, the book was a best seller.  
The mertens are now in the rogues gallery, Paullie known attacks were when she took control at the House of fortune from macaw with the help of the oculusytes.  
The goodpeople founded a website called: the goodholian weekly: a mix between twitter, 4chan, equestria daily and tumblr.  
Also the goodpeople made some sequels about the darkening like: the green demon challenge.  
So the mertens will continue with their adventures.  
And what happened to the fans,well some fans became the goodfans: something like hobbits.  
And the rest had their grief.  
Also what happened to Padraic?, well after he was sended to hell, the darknening and him was sealed in something monstruous, the terror of people, the unholy terror, the worst from the worst, a thing scared by everyone, worst than everything, this:

It´s name is: mikudayo.  
but, he will come back?.  
Ze ENDE.  
Story made by SkeletonHypetrain  
Human ratigan is from rinkusu001.  
Everything mention in this fic are from their respective owners.


End file.
